muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tactical Surface Fighter/@comment-122.106.128.207-20131231113559/@comment-4391208-20140104081315
The things he could bring back that would be a vast improvement are the Rutherford Field and EML-99X, for military purposes, the mass driver, Orbital Dive, space station, lunar base, Feedback Protector, Exoskeleton, the thought-control technology in TSFs/touch-control technology in the Susanoo(s), and the XM3, largely for civilian purposes, and the Fortified Suit technology to make much-improved under-clothes body armor and blast protection technologies. For the RF, and maybe the EML too, without G-elements, the people working with them are as good as starting from scratch. The Takemikazuchi looks royal and moves royal, but if you take out all the flowery bits it's just a properly-constructed 3rd-generation TSF with extra sharp bits tacked on. If the IJMDF were really desperate for a local improvement of the Shiranui, they could just tack more bits on the Type-94; which they sort of did, with the Phase 3, except that Blade Edge Armor applied excessively onto a TSF means that after every battle you would need a team of dedicated technicians going over the whole machine with crack and stress checks, which is why the Imperial Guard can afford it because they usually only have two small squads out there as morale boosters and rally points in any battle, and because they're the pimp lords of the national coffers of modern AltJapan. The MiG-29/Su-27/Su-37/Su-47 and the EF-2000/Rafale/JAS-39 have B.E.A. that's pretty distinct from the rest of their armor, if you compare the designs of all four, and they're not wholly covered in them. Have the Army/MDF do the same, and they'll need a technician/mechanics corps five times its current size to go over every TSF, to say nothing of the replacement costs for all the B.E.A., since as the national army, the Army/MDF will deploy far more times than the Royal Guard.The Exoskeleton will probably be the most widespread technology. Dead useful, easily-customizable main form, compact storage form, able to be given extra bits for military purposes. It'll completely revamp the civilian and military industries, moreso than if Takeru had brought a TSF/HiMAREF back. The technology in the Fortified Suit will allow people to make bulletproof undersuits for a fraction of the bulk, or as an extra layer for those involved in extreme activities, and the headgear is excellent data-projection equipment without having to don a 5-kilogram helmet; good for integration into current helmet technology, thus reducing their weight. Space station and Mass Driver technologies will kick-start the ailing space industry. Cockpit technology will allow for better drone control, better simulation equipment, and in the civilian world, a degree of immersive gaming that we're only just beginning to scratch. And the entire premise of Infinite Stratos is one person being so smart she produced the cores of over a hundred battle armor pieces and shipped them off everywhere. To prove her point, she hijacked the strategic nuclear missiles of every capable nation and had her best friend intercept all of them before they could strike Japan. I know that Extra and AF love to go over the top for Japanese-style ridiculous humor, any semblance of realism be damned, but the problem with Infinite Stratos is that that bit of lore forms the core part of its world settings, and the condition was that the ISes were so OP'd and far ahead of modern technology, that nobody in the world could do anything about them. With that bit of superiority established, they could now have the world sink into a status quo where everyone is so afraid of ISes blowing their houses up no one would speak up, and thus concentrate on the core mode of the story: the harem. I've always thought that if the limb armor looked more form-fitting or lesser in size, the people in combat wouldn't look like mono-colored armored starfishes flailing about in the sky. ISes look good in art, but in animation something like Cosmic Break, armor without too mank spikes and extra edges, would be better. Even for Busou Shinki, at least their armor looked integrated. Have you seen the Tank Witches of the Gulf Neuroi War art series on Pixiv? It looks far better than anything in IS, partially because of lack of flashy bits, which you can chalk it up to personal opinion if you want, but also because it looks balanced. Not that I'm trying to shit on IS, but it honestly feels like one fine Sunday when the author was just about to sit down and write up a nice, standard harem story in a high-school setting, his editor kicked his door down with an artist in tow, and bellowed in the author's ear "I WANT THIS TO HAVE MECHA IN IT AS WELL IT'STHEBOSS'IDEADON'TASKMEIDON'TGIVEAFUCK."